Payback
by Midnight Dreamer
Summary: Sequel to Wishful Thinking.....Seeing how her friends are in need of a little 'affection', Usagi decides it's time to revive the Affection Connection.....but not before she has a little FUN first!!! PLEASE R+R
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey minna-san!!!I never thought I would do this, but I can't help myself. So to all of you that asked for it, here is the sequel to Wishful Thinking (I would suggest you read that before you continue). I just couldn't leave it where it is. So I hope that you enjoy it!! I would just like to dedicate this to everyone that has given me encouragement as a writer, because without you, this wouldn't exist!!! PLEASE send email or review the story....it helps with the creative process!!! ~.~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon....that's only wishful thinking ^_^  
  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Konnichiwa= good afternoon/hello  
Daijabou=Are you alright?/I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Iie=No  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
Arigato=thank you  
Nani=what?  
Kami= God  
Moshi-moshi=hello (telephone greeting)  
Koishii=beloved  
Aishiteru=I love you (I hope I spelled that right)  
Demo=but  
Ne=right? (in question form)  
  
Title: Payback-Prologue  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: G  
Email:madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
It was another summer evening in Juuban. There was a slight breeze that ruffled the blossoms of the Sakura trees and cooled down those that spent the day in the hot sun. As the sky turns a multitude of reds and purples, two couples sit in a booth of the local arcade. To passersby, it looks like young people enjoying each other's company, but in this case looks are deceiving...   
  
Crown Game Center  
  
  
  
Tapping her glass on the tabletop, Minako said, "I call to order another meeting of the Affection Connection. We have come together to bring others together. There are a couple of things that we need to discuss, so now I will turn it over to Usagi.  
  
"Arigato Mina-chan. Now, we all know why we are here. So let's get down to business. We have a difficult assignment ahead of us. What I want to know is, are you willing to accept it? We have to be extra careful this time for the simple fact that our targets may be slightly suspicious of what we are doing." Usagi said as she looked at the two young men at the table.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Usako?" Mamoru asked his girlfriend, worried that she was in over her head.  
  
"Of course it is!!!!! Look at how it turned out for us Mamo-chan..."   
  
"I know, demo....."  
  
"Look how it worked out for Mina-P and Motoki-kun? If they never tried to set us up, then they wouldn't have spent so much time getting to know one another, ne?"  
  
"Hai, demo remember how mad we were at them when we realized what they did? I don't want to have to face the wrath of Rei-san when she finds out..." he reminded her.  
  
"Oh stop worrying so much...they'll thank us for this, just like we did eventually. Plus we have the self proclaimed Love Goddess helping us" Usagi said, as she glanced at Minako, who smiled brightly upon hearing her title.  
  
  
"Are you sure that you're just doing this for them, or is there another reason?" Mamoru asked skeptically.  
  
  
"Like what?" Usagi asked innocently, batting her eyes.  
  
  
"Oh, let's say something called revenge...."  
  
  
"Mamo-chan, don't be ridiculous. Besides if everyone is happy in the end, it's not really revenge is it?"  
  
  
"I don't know Usa....."  
  
  
  
"Trust me" she said reassuringly.  
  
  
Seeing that Mamoru needed more convincing, Minako stepped in to make a point for her friend's cause. "Yeah Mamoru-kun...I can't wait for this. Everyone should be as happy I am. It's only fair to return the favor." Minako said, as she looked at Motoki, her boyfriend, smiling at her.  
  
"I agree, but you are forgetting one thing..." Motoki said.  
  
  
"Nani?" both girls asked at the same time.  
  
"What if they don't want to be set up with anyone? I'm sure that between Mamoru and I, we can come up with several guys that are willing to hook up with your friends, demo it doesn't work if they don't want it as well."  
  
"Ah Toki-chan, I have a lot to teach you about girls." Minako said giving her boyfriend a peck on the kiss.  
  
Laughing at the blush creeping up his friend's face, Mamoru decided to change the subject. "Well, since both of you seem determined to do this, who should be first?"  
  
  
"Mako-chan", the girls said simultaneously.  
  
  
"NANI?!?!?" both young men said, eyes wide.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Usagi asked, looking into their shocked faces.  
  
  
"Um...well...ah...you see..." they stuttered.  
  
  
"C'mon, what's the worse that can happen?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Mako-chan coming at you with at left hook..." muttered Motoki under his breath.  
  
"What was that sweetie?" Minako asked him.  
  
  
"Um...nothing" he stammered  
  
"Good, well if that is all I declare this meeting adjourned" Minako said, banging her glass against the table.   
  
  
"It looks like the Affection Connection is back in business." Motoki said, his mouth forming a small smile.  
  
  
"Yeah...let's just pray that this doesn't blow up in our faces." Mamoru warned.  
  
"Oh will you stop with the doom and gloom stuff?!?! Now come on everyone, we have work to do! By the time we are finished, Mako-chan will forget all about her old boyfriend. I am SO going to ENJOY this..." Usagi said, a mischievious gleam in her eyes.  
  
  
  
to be continued....................   
  
  
alright alight.......u know the drill! If you want to see more, I need some FEEDBACK!!! Please send comments, compliments and even FLAMES (but not too many) to the email above. Domo arigato minna  
  
  
ja  
  
  
~o~Midnight Dreamer~o~  



	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey hey hey minna! I was finally able to work on this fic!! First I would like to say arigato to all those that sent emails and reviews concerning this story. Second, I just want to let you know that the posting of this fic might be a little slow, because I'm working on two other stories, but never fear...I WILL FINISH! With all that said...sit back and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon....if I did would I have to write this? I don't think so!! ~.~  
  
  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Shinozaki/Ken  
Konnichiwa= good afternoon/hello  
Daijabou=Are you alright?/I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Iie=No  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
Arigato=thank you  
Nani=what?  
Kami= God  
Moshi-moshi=hello (telephone greeting)  
Koishii=beloved  
Aishiteru=I love you (I hope I spelled that right)  
Demo=but  
Ne=right? (in question form)  
  
Title: Payback-Chapter 1  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: G  
Email:madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Walking into her apartment, Kino Makoto, took the barrette that was holding her trademark high ponytail and unwound it, letting her chestnut tresses tumble down gracefully on her shoulders. Letting out a sigh, she dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes, putting on her slippers. Slowly, she trudged her way to the living room and plopped herself on the couch. Reaching for the remote, she clicked on the television and switched her mind to autopilot. She loved teaching little kids at the local community center, but it left her tired to the bone.  
  
  
*Especially that little Tomiko......it will take a miracle for her to learn...almost reminds me of Usagi-chan* Makoto thought as she closed her eyes. Thinking about her friend Makoto could only smile. For a while there, Makoto was afraid that Usagi wouldn't forgive her for her part in getting her and Mamoru together, but it seemed that no hard feelings were felt. To tell the truth, Usagi was truly glowing these days. Makoto had to admit that she was a little jealous because she wished that she had someone special to call her own. Ever since her last boyfriend dumped her, she was scared to let anyone else close.  
However, there was one person who made it bearable, her best friend, Shinozaki.  
  
Shinozaki was her own personal 'rainy day man'. Whenever she was feeling down, it seems that he was always there to pick up the pieces. When her parents died in a plane crash, it was Shinozaki that brought her back from the deep depression that she had fallen into. When she needed a place to stay, Shinozaki is the one that convinced his parents to take her in, instead of living in an orphanage until she became older and could live own her own.  
  
There was nothing that they kept from each other, but Makoto was having her suspicions. It seemed that lately, Shinozaki was avoiding her. Everytime she called him to spend some time together, he refused saying that he already had plans, but she knew that eventually he would tell her his troubles.  
  
Leaning back against the couch, she let out a deep sigh, resting her head against the cushion. Letting her mind drift, she could still remember the first day they met, playing in the sandbox of the playground....  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
It was a bright summer day and little Makoto was taking full advantage of it. Her mother decided to let her get a little fresh air, so she took her young daughter to the park. Pulling out a paperback book from her purse, she plopped Makoto in the sandbox, and sat on the bench a few feet away.  
  
Makoto was having a grand time making sandcastles using the pail that was already there. Everything was going great until a group of boys her age came to claim the sandbox for themselves...  
  
  
"Get outta our sandbox!" a boy about four years old shouted at her.  
  
  
"I was here first" she yelled back, upset that he had stepped on her sandcastle.   
  
  
"So...." he taunted, the boys behind him leering at her.  
  
  
"I can be here if I want to" she said standing up, plastic shovel in hand.  
  
  
"We gonna beat you up if you don't!" the leader threatened, thrusting his face in front of Makoto.   
  
At this point, Makoto was scared. Sitting back down, she had hoped that her mother would put down the book and look over in her direction, but it was no use. Scrunching up her face, she was about to let the waterworks burst, when suddenly a new voice spoke up.  
  
"Hey...leave her alone!"  
  
Makoto looked around the boys, to see another boy about her age, with a stick in his hand.  
  
Laughing, the leader of the group said, "Ohhhhh, look he likes her"  
  
The other little boy just stood there, his face flushed and the stick raised. Getting tired of the staring contest, the other boys left, but not before another insult was shouted.  
  
"Cootie Lover!!!" they said and then ran away.  
  
  
Coming closer, the young boy stepped up to the sandbox, and looked at Makoto for a moment before speaking.   
  
"Hi....what's your name?" the young boy asked, looking down at her from his great height of 3 feet and 6 inches.  
  
"Makoto...what's yours?" she said, flashing him a smile.  
  
  
"Shinozaki" the boy replied, sitting down next to her in the sand.  
  
Little did these two children know that this was the start of a beautiful relationship.  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
She was suddenly snapped out of her reverie by the ringing of the telephone. Groaning, she made her way across the room to pick up the receiver.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Kino residence"  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
Her mood instantly brightened when she recognized her best friend's voice. "Shino-kun! I was just thinking about you!! How are you doing?"  
  
  
"Umm...I'm doing good" he stuttered, clearly nervous.  
  
  
"Well you don't sound like it...." Makoto said,   
  
"Well, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about...I was wondering if you could meet me at the usual place, say around...6pm?" he asked anxiously.  
  
  
"Sure, what's the problem?" she asked.  
  
"I'd rather wait to tell you face to face."  
  
"Um...alright. I guess I'll see you then"  
  
  
"Ah..yeah...see you then.", then the line went dead.  
  
  
Staring at the phone in her hand, Makoto was now concerned for her friend. *I never heard him sound so guarded...I wonder what could be wrong*, Makoto mused as she hung up the phone.  
  
  
Crown Game Center-Same Day  
  
Even though it was close to dinnertime, Usagi walked in and went straight to the counter intent on getting a milkshake to go. Placing her order with Motoki, she looked around at the regulars that were still lingering over sundaes and such. Looking at the back booth she noticed someone that looked very familiar to her. Going through her mental rolodex she remembered that the boy who was sitting in the booth was Mako-chan's friend, Shinozaki.  
  
Usagi took in the way that he was playing with the straw in his milkshake, looking out into the street. Noticing the frown on his face, she made up her mind to cheer him up.   
  
Walking over to him, she plastered on the brightest smile she had and said, "Ohayo Shinozaki-san". Looking up, he noticed the blonde with the bright smile as one of Makoto's friend, and smiled a little in return.   
  
"Ohayo Usagi-san, daijabou?" he asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that...you looked upset before. Is it anything that I can help you with?" Usagi asked as she sat across from him in the booth.  
  
*If you can tell me how to tell my best friend that I love her, I would sure like to know* he thought, looking at the bubbling blonde in front of him. Feeling uncomfortable, Shinozaki started fidget in his seat. "Ah....I'm not sure....."  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me. Did you have a fight with Mako-chan?" she said, hoping to get a reaction.  
  
At the mention of Makoto, a deep blush began to spread across his cheeks. When Usagi noticed this, she wanted to jump and shout.  
  
*Why is he blushing like that? I only said Mako...OHMIGOODNESS!! He couldn't....could he* she thought excitedly.  
  
Seeing the way that Usagi was scrutinizing him, Shinozaki knew that she was thinking something and he didn't want to give her anymore ideas. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was getting close to his meeting with Mako-chan. "I'm sorry Usagi-san, but I have to go meet someone." Getting up, he threw some yen on the table, grabbed his jacket and said, "It was nice seeing you Usagi-san...ja ne!" and with that he walked out of the parlor.  
  
After he left, Usagi propped her chin up on her linked hands and thought, *This is gonna be soooooo EASY!!*  
  
  
  
Sakura Park-Later that Night  
  
  
Makoto made her way to the gazebo that was in the middle of a clearing in the park. This place had always held a special place for her because of the towering oaks that surrounded it. It somehow gave her peace to look at the majestic trees. Hearing footsteps, she turned around and saw that Shinozaki was making his way towards her. A large smile appeared on her when she saw him , but as he got closer, the smile slowly began to disappear. Taking in the hunched shoulders, knotted eyebrows and frown gracing his handsome face, she was instantly afraid.   
  
*What could make him look so miserable* she thought as she continued to look at him.  
  
Finally he reached the gazebo, and looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time.  
  
Ignoring this, Makoto walked over to him and wrapped him up in a big hug.  
  
"Oh....it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.  
  
Slowly, she felt his arms come around to return her embrace. At one point, it seemed that he held on to her like his life depended on it, but then he suddenly dropped his arms and stepped back, putting some distance between them.  
  
  
"Makoto....I really don't know how to say this except to just spit it out."  
  
  
"Go 'head Shino-kun, you can tell me anything", she urged him to continue.  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, he finally told her what had been on his heart for a long time  
  
  
  
"Makoto....I've always cared for you..." he began, before Makoto interrupted him.  
  
  
"I know that..."  
  
  
"Wait.....just hear me out. What I'm trying to say is that...my feelings for you have grown deeper and stronger. Makoto, I think that I'm falling in love with you..."  
  
  
to be continued..........   
  
  
Ohmigoodness!!! Makoto didn't see this coming! What is she going to say? Will the Affection Connection be needed for this mission? Stay tuned and find out!!  
  
  
ja  



End file.
